


But He's Your Idiot

by darnedchild



Series: Sherlolly Appreciation Week 2019 [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, SAW2019 - Day 3, Sherlolly - Freeform, sherlollyweek2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 11:59:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18093881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darnedchild/pseuds/darnedchild
Summary: Molly sighed as her soon-to-be-ex-boyfriend (she'd make it official as soon as she had a chance to talk to him in the morning) was helped into a squad car in front of her house, his hands cuffed behind him and sporting the beginnings of a black eye. (A short fic for Sherlolly Appreciation Week 2019 - Day 3)





	But He's Your Idiot

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3 : Sherlock – “For the sake of law and order, I suggest that you avoid all future attempts at a relationship.”

**But He's Your Idiot**

Molly sighed as her soon-to-be-ex-boyfriend (she’d make it official as soon as she had a chance to talk to him in the morning) was helped into a squad car in front of her house, his hands cuffed behind him and sporting the beginnings of a black eye. 

The revolving flash of lights painted the street red and blue, absolutely guaranteeing that she would be the centre of the neighbourhood gossip for the next few days. 

Why did these things keep happening to her?

Her gaze slipped to the second squad car and she sighed again. The tall man currently having his own hands bound in another set of cuffs by Greg was clearly the answer to that question.

John gave Greg a sympathetic pat on the shoulder than crossed the grass to join Molly on her stoop. “Don’t worry, I’ll go round and post his bail. Eventually. Might do him good to stew in a cell for a few hours first though.” He looked at the way she was clutching her arms around her waist and frowned. “You okay? Kyle didn’t hurt you, did he? Sherlock said he was an embezzler, he didn’t say anything about Kyle being abusive?”

So that’s why Sherlock had burst into her home less than an hour ago and demanded that Kyle get his hands off Molly and out of her house immediately! She still wasn’t sure how they’d ended up rolling around the yard attempting to beat the stuffing out of each other.

Molly closed her eyes and dropped her head with a shaky exhale that could have easily been mistaken for a whimper. 

“Damn it. You stay here, I’m going to go drag his arse out of that car and finish what Sherlock started.” 

She barely managed to grab John’s arm before he’d made it more than two steps away. “No! He was a perfect gentleman the whole time we’ve dated. Except for the embezzling thing, apparently.”

John studied her for another moment, then relaxed the tension in his shoulders and unclenched his fists. “All right.”

“How long has Sherlock known? About Kyle?” Molly had to ask.

“He didn’t get any proof until tonight.” John suddenly wouldn’t meet her eyes. “He may have started looking into Kyle’s background shortly after he found out you were seeing someone new.”

“Great. Wonderful. Why can’t I be attracted to someone safe and-and-“ She struggled to find the right word.

“Boring?” He shook his head and his lips tilted in a melancholy half-smile. “Because you and I, that’s not who we are, is it?”

They both turned to look as Greg threw up his hands and shouted, “I’m sure he is a jackass, but that’s not a good enough reason to arrest him!”

“Can I offer a bit of advice?” John asked. 

Molly nodded, most of her attention still focused on Greg arguing with Sherlock.

“For the sake of law and order, I suggest that you avoid all future attempts at a relationship.”

Her head snapped around at the familiar words. Hearing Sherlock say it once was bad enough.

John continued. “Unless you’re willing to give him a shot.” He nodded toward Sherlock, who was finally letting Greg nudge him into the backseat of the squad car. “I know he can be an idiot when it comes to these kinds of things. Relationships. Romance. Not being a giant dick all of the time. But he’s your idiot, if you’ll let him be.”


End file.
